Introducing Dr. Lizzie!
by Merlynnod
Summary: Introduces my newest characters, Dr. Lizzie and Charlie Morgan


Introducing, Dr

Introducing, Dr. Lizzie 

This story introduces my newest Darkwing Duck characters, Dr. Lizzie Black, Ph.D., MRCVS and Charlie Morgan, Ph.D.

"What are we going to do?I can't return these tickets, Violet is too young to come with us, and no one is going to be around to baby-sit her.This would have been our first real night out in four years!This is just incredibly bad timing!LP and Annie are visiting Annie's parents, Gosalyn's entire family is sick with the flu, and our regular baby-sitter is studying for finals."

Drake was pacing around the living room, frantically trying to find a babysitter who could respond with just one hour's notice, and who Drake was willing to trust with the care of his daughter.

"Drake dear, there will be other nights!We can just go to see another play, another time.Really dear, it is not this important to me.And it definantly isn't worth all the thought and stress you are putting into it.We can just stay here for the evening.After we put Violet to bed, we can rent a movie and watch it here in the living room."Rose replied, as she took in her husband's frantic pacing and flailing arms from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Come here Drake, sit down, take off your tie, and relax" with that, Rose took Drake by the hand and lead him over to the couch, where she had just begun to remove his dress tie, when the phone rang. 

"Maybe it's a babysitter!" Drake yelled as he leaped up off the couch and ran to the phone.

"How would they know to call dear, ESP?Really Drake, this is no---"

"SHHHH!I can't hear her!"

"AAHHGG!"

_"What?I couldn't hear you Gos, Rose was talking to me.You sound terrible, have you taken any of that thera-flu stuff I told you about?Are you keeping the girls warm enough?How is Honker?"_

Rose could hear the frustration in Gos's voice as Gosalyn yelled into the phone "DAD!" loud enough for even Rose to hear it.

_"DAD!I know someone who could baby-sit Violet for you.She is an old friend of mine; I met her through that student exchange program while I was in college.She would be perfect for Violet._

_"Okay sweetie, how old is she?Is she dependable?Will I still have a house when I get home?How long have you known her?Are you sure she is willing to come?_

_ _

_"Yes, Dad, she called just a minute ago to say hi, she heard that I was sick and was calling to see if we needed anything.I didn't even think about her as a possible baby-sitter until then.She loves kids; she's a teaching veterinarian over at the University.Um, I guess Lizzie is about my age, maybe a little older, right around thirty-five I think, unmarried, and not seeing anyone, uh, she's very dependable, definantly your type of person, Dad.She'd be perfect to sit for you and Rose.Is there any other background info you'd like to know?Should I call in the FBI, maybe the IRS, get a copy of her tax records?She's ready and willing Dad, this is your ticket out of the house, take it while you can!"  
  
_

_"Well, I'm not sure Gos.I haven't ever met her.I trust your judgment, but . . ."_

_ _

_"But what Dad!She's great, okay, I've gotta go,Sammi's yelling about something, I've gotta go.I'm going to call Lizzie back, and she'll be over in about fifteen minutes.Bye Dad!Have a good time!"  
*click_**_ *_**

**_ _**

**_"__Gosalyn!Wait!"_**

Drake slowly placed the phone back on its cradle, sighed, and looked at his wife.

"Well, some stranger that Goslayn knows is coming over in ten minutes to come into our house and watch our daughter for the next seven hours.I have never seen or heard of this person before now, but apparently we are just supposed to fork over our house and our youngest child over to her, and pray that when we come home everything is still standing and Violet is safe.I'm not enthused" despairingly Drake slowly paced over to the couch and when he finally looked up at Rose, she was trying not to laugh at him.   
  


"Come on Drake!She's a friend of Gosalyn's, not Professor Rattigan!I'm sure she is extremely competent, and she's bound to be safer than some teenager.Gosalyn's right, I can now see that you definantly need a night out, and this is our chance.Come here, let my re-tie your tie, and then I'll go get my purse and tell Violet what is going on."

"I just hope you are right Rose.I guess we'll know in a few minutes though, anyway.Ackk!Careful please, that's my favorite neck!"

Once the fate of Drake's favorite neck had been decided, Rose went upstairs to go and find Violet to tell her what was going on for the evening.

"Violet honey, would you come and talk to Mommy for a minute?"

"Coming Momma," Violet called as she ran down the hall to her parent's room. 

Rose went to the closet to get out her good purse, and when she came back out, Violet was just entering her doorway.Rose walked over to Violet and kneeled down at her level to speak with the duckling face to face.

"Violet, Daddy and I are going to go out for the evening, and we are going to be going to a grown-up place, and you would be bored.So, Daddy and I have arranged for a friend of Gosalyn's to come over and watch you while we're gone.She's going to come and play with you for a little while, and then she is going to put you to bed.When you wake up tomorrow, Daddy and I will be home, okay sweetheart?"

"Okay Mommy, what is this new lady's name?Is she fun to play with?"Violet asked, a mixture of anticipation and anxiety showing in her violet-blue eyes as she looked straight into Rose's face. 

"This new lady's name is Lizzie, and I'm sure she is very fun to play with.You and Lizzie will have a lot of fun tonight.Now be good for Lizzie, and do what she says while we're gone, okay?"

"Okay Mommy, I'll be good for Ms. Lizzie, when is she going to get here?"Violet replied, her fear abated, and her curiosity getting the better of her.

With that, Rose kissed Violet's forehead, and headed downstairs to make sure Drake wasn't the one who answered the door when Lizzie got there.

'Heaven only knows what he'd do.Knowing Drake, he'd probably ask to see her license, medical degree, social security card, birth certificate, a resume . . . . I guess this is one of the side effects of having had to deal with the criminal elements so long.It must make you paranoid.But then again, Launchpad isn't like this . . . '

Suddenly the doorbell ringing and a soft knock on the door, brought Rose out of her thoughts, and into reality once more.

"I'll get it Rose!"

_'Oh no you don't, I'm not going to let you run this one off too'_ Rose thought to herself as she nearly ran to the front door.

Rose reached the door first, she paused a moment to make sure she was organized and to compose herself, and then she opened the door to a person they were going to get to know very well in the months to come. 

There, on the other side of the Mallard front door stood Lizzie Black.Lizzie was a small horse, dressed in blue scrubs and green tennis shoes.She had yellow-brown fur, with the colors darkening to black near her wrists, ankles, and at the tips of her small, pert ears.She had large, wide set, kind brown eyes, surrounded by soft folds at the corners, making her seem to be laughing at a private joke all the time.Her mane and tail were black with strands of gray mixed in.She had a pink muzzle, and perched along the middle of her gently tapered nose sat a pair of wire-rimmed glasses.Though she was only in her mid-thirties, Lizzie gave an impression of wisdom, mixed with a sense of child-like joy in small things.

Rose took in all these impression and sights with her first look at Lizzie.She was immediately aware that Lizzie was going to be a great baby-sitter for Violet, and a great friend of the family as well.

"Hello!I'm Rose, this is my husband Drake, and this is Violet.It is so nice to meet you! We are so thankful that you were willing to come at this late notice, we had just about given up hope," Rose said to Lizzie as she poked Drake in the ribs with her elbow and ushered the suddenly shy Violet over to meet her new friend.

"Hello!It is so nice to meet you all!"Lizzie replied with a faint English accent. 

"Hello Violet, my name is Lizzie, we are going to be good friends, I'm sure of it.Why don't you go and get us a game to play while I do this boring adult obligation stuff, and then we can have some real fun!"Lizzie said as she looked down at Violet and gave her a loving smile.

Violet scampered off to go find a board game for them to play, thoroughly pleased with her new babysitter. 

'She's like Gosalyn and Aunt Annie mixed into one, only better too!' thought Violet to herself.

"I hope you don't mind the way I look, I came right from work you see.Normally I would be wearing normal clothes,"Lizzie said as she looked at Drake and Rose and smiled.

_'I knew she would be perfect.Never any doubt at all.Gosalyn always has good judgment on this type of thing, Lizzie is the perfect babysitter.I was never worried, not me' _Drake thought to himself. 

Drake suddenly found his voice and began to brief this enigmatic new equine.

"Well, hello, uh, Rose already introduced us, so, I guess I should tell you about the house and Violet.Hmm, Violet goes to bed at eight o'clock, she usually gets a story before she gets tucked in for the night.She'll pick one out for you.There's food in the kitchen, just help yourself, Violet's already had dinner, but if she wants a snack she can have one.Well, I guess that's about it.Oh, and my cell number is on the pad beside the phone in the kitchen if you need us for anything.Gosalyn's next door, as you know.We're going to be at the Duckburg Theater if you need to contact us that way that number is also by the phone.We'll be home pretty late most likely, there's a cast party after the show and we've been invited.Okay, um, I guess that's it, have fun, Violet's usually pretty well behaved, so she shouldn't be any trouble.Thanks so much for coming on such short notice."Drake's monologue ended as he glanced around the room, trying to think of anything he or Rose might have forgotten.

"Why don't you go and get the car, dear, I'll meet you outside," Rose said as she pushed Drake over towards the kitchen door and the attached garage.

Walking back, Rose began to give Lizzie the female perspective of the household.

"Don't mind him, he's just nervous.He really is a normal duck, I promise!Well, most of the time anyway.Anyway, he told you pretty much everything I can think of, do you have any questions or anything?"

"No, Mrs., I think we are going to be all right.I don't blame him.I wouldn't want to leave my foals with someone I didn't know either.Parenting is stressful work!I hope you two have fun out tonight, and don't hurry home on my account.I've got some papers I need to grade and I have some research I need to organize for a journal article I have coming up, it just never ends does it?"Lizzie replied with a shrug.

"Oh, do you have any children of your own?And yes, I know how that feels," Rose asked wondering how Gosalyn had missed this fact through all of Drake's paranoid questions. 

"Please call us Rose and Drake, we don't need to be as formal as all that around here."

"Whatever you wish, Rose, and no, I don't have any foals of my own, but I often keep my brother's children when I go home.It's funny, I go all the way back over to England, only to get stuck baby-sitting for my brother and his wife.Oh well, my nephews are wonderful though, and usually my parents come over to visit while I'm watching Thomas and James."

"Well, I could sit here and talk to you till the cows come home, but I'm sure Drake is getting antsy out in the car, good-bye, thank you again!Be good Violet, I love you!" and with that, Rose left the house to join Drake in the car.

As soon as Lizzie had seen Rose out the door, and closed and locked it behind her, she went to go find Violet, wondering if she was anything like Gosalyn.

_'If this duckling is anything like Drake's other daughter, this could be a long night.Entertaining, but long' _Lizzie thought with a smile.

Just then, Violet came careening down the stairs, a game box in her hand.

"Slow down there little one, you are going to hurt yourself if you're not careful!"

"I'm okay, I found us a game, it's monopoly, is that okay with you?"Violet asked Lizzie as she reached the landing and came over to stand looking up at Lizzie.

"That sounds great to me Violet, I've always liked that game a lot.I used to play monopoly with my brother when we were foals."

With that, Violet took Lizzie by the hand and lead her over to the couch and the coffee table.Lizzie sat down on the couch, and Violet pulled over an ottoman to sit on across from Lizzie.Lizzie and Violet then went about the business of dividing up the money and setting up the game.

"Do you have any kids of your own, Lizzie?"

"Nope, I'm afraid not.I have two nephews over in England though.Their names are James and Thomas.I'm not married either, so until then, I won't have any foals of my own."

"Why aren't you married?If I were a boy, I'd want to marry you.You are fun to be with, and you are a very good monopoly player," Violet said as she looked morosely at her ever dwindling pile of play money and at the spot she had just landed on, owned by Lizzie and covered in hotels and houses.

Lizzie just grinned, and replied, "Okay, Violet, you owe me, 500 dollars, and we are going to have to wrap this up soon, it is almost your bedtime."

Lizzie and Violet continued to play for the next half hour, at which point Violet was bankrupt, and it was ten minutes past her bedtime. 

"Wow, I've never seen anybody who could beat me that fast before!Dad can't even do that!"

"Well, my brother and I were pretty fierce competitors in monopoly while we were growing up, so I think I may have learned a little about how to play the game in all that time" Lizzie smiled down at Violet, who was beginning to droop and yawn a bit. 

"I think it's time for you to get to bed little one, you are just about to fall asleep on your feet.Go on upstairs and I'll get you a glass of water and you can get into your pajamas and pick out a story."

"Okay" Violet replied as she walked tiredly up the stairs to her room.

_'Well, she is a bit like Gosalyn, but she isn't quite as rambunctious, and not nearly so trouble seeking, I must say I'm a little relieved.I can still remember how much trouble Gosalyn could seem to find herself in when we were in college.I was almost afraid to become a professor because of her,'_ Lizzie mused to herself as she got a glass and filled it with water.

"I'm ready Ms. Lizzie, I have a story picked out!"

_ _

_'We are going to have to stop this Ms. Lizzie thing, it makes me feel like my nanny!'_Lizzie thought as she walked up the stairs with the water to Violet's room.

After Lizzie had put Violet to bed and read her a story, she crept down the stairs to begin grading papers, which was beginning to be a rather pressing concern.

'If I don't get these tests back soon, the term is going to end.Although, my students don't really need them to study with, this year's class is incredible, I've never had so many interns who were so willing to learn.Next year's graduating class is going to be pretty amazing.I'm glad I have my Ph.D., otherwise I might be out of a job!'Lizzie thought to herself with a smile.

_ _

_'I'd better get on with it.I can't stand grading.I just can't stand it.Grading is the only part of teaching I don't like.I love the students, and the animals of course, and I like to teach, but I really don't like grading.Oh well, that's how the system works, so I had just better get over it.'_

Lizzie then pulled out one of the chair's from the Mallard's kitchen table and sat down, armed with a red felt tip pen, to mark her student's latest assignment on misrepresentations in calving bovines.

'This is disgusting.It's bad enough to be there doing it, but reading detailed casebooks about calving is worse.I don't even get the satisfaction of a live calf at the end; I just get a pile of graded papers.I'll have to remember to assign this as an internship, and have them report of something more pleasant, like stitching difficult horses, or differing types of casts for young livestock.'

Lizzie was interrupted from her train of thought by a sharp ringing from the hall phone.At first Lizzie didn't know what the noise was, as she was deep into a report, but she soon realized it was the phone.

'I wonder where the phone is?Didn't he say it was in the kitchen somewhere?Oh, there it is.'

_"Hello?"_

__

_"Hello, uh, Ms. Black?"_

__

_"Yes, is this Mr. Mallard?"_

_ _

_"Yeah, hi, uh, Rose and I were just wondering if you and Violet were doing alright."_

_ _

"We're wonderful Mr. Mallard.Violet just got off to bed; she had me read a chapter of Charlotte's web to her.We played monopoly after you guys left, and then I herded her off to bed.Are you guys having fun? How was the play?"

_ _

_"The play was wonderful!We are heading off to the cast party now, and we'll probably be home about 1:00, we'll call if it'll be any later.Is that alright with you, or do we need to get home sooner?"_

_"Oh no, Mr. Mallard, take all the time you need.I'll be here, Violet's safe and happy.You guys just go and have a good time!"_

_ _

_"Okay, well, I guess that's about it.We just wanted to call and make sure Violet hadn't run you ragged or anything—_

__

_"No, she is a wonderful child Mr. Mallard"_

__

_"Thank you, well, Rose and I will be home later.Good night."_

__

_"Good-night Mr. Mallard"_

_'Mr. Mallard is an extremely nice duck, but he is more than a little paranoid.Violet is an extremely well behaved little girl.He loves her a lot though. She is so sweet.I wasn't sure what to say to her when she asked if I was going to have any kids up there in her bedroom.Yes, I would love to have children of my own, but unfortunately I haven't found Mr. Right yet.For that matter, I haven't found a Mr. Wrong either.'_

Lizzie thought with a rueful smile.

_'I wonder if I ever will.I'm not getting any younger, that's for sure.Thirty-seven isn't old, but it seems that I just can't meet anyone at this age.Every male I know is either married, or determined to remain single.I wish I could get married, have a little farm, I could quit teaching and just have a small private practice.Someone who would take care of me and the animals, we could have a little filly and a colt.Yes, a tall dark stallion, with kind brown eyes and a sense of humor.With a strong character, but loving too, who would want to get married and settle down, and have those foals I day dream about all the time.My younger brother has been married for seven years now and already has two foals of his own.If he can do it, why can't I seem to?I just can't find anyone who wants what I do out of life.A small, quiet, country existence.Away from all the hustle, pollution, and crime that so fills St. Canard.Not too far away though.Just on the outskirts of town, maybe near that dairy that Mr. Hereford owns.I know there's a little farm there.Such a sweet little farmhouse with that big front porch, and the little barn with all that pasture land.I could make a wonderful practice from there.We could convert the old barn to an office and surgery for me, and build another, slightly larger barn with modern amenities for the larger animals.We could have a sweet little jersey cow, a couple of sheep and goats, lots of dogs and cats, maybe a little pony,_ _like that one Mr. Dolittle has.Ah well, it is a nice little dream, but I dare not get my hopes up.I seem to be the only mare in the world who could forsake malls and traffic for quiet country roads and general stores.'_

At this point in Lizzie's daydream she was again startled back to the real world with another type of ringing."Oh no!My beeper!I can't leave Violet here, but they must need me badly to call me on my night off.I'd better go find out what they want."

_"Hello, this is Dr. Black, I was beeped a few minutes ago, and I was calling to check in."_

"Yes, Dr. Black, this is Cynthia, the head nurse here over at the large animal barn, we have a horse here who seems to be collicing badly.His temp. is up, his refill is awful, his eyes are dilated, he's quickly becoming dehydrated, his respiration is extremely high, and his pulse is weak and thready.We've oiled him twice, and he has been getting banamine since four o'clock this afternoon.I know I should have called Dr. Ross, but no one can seem to get in touch with him.He got a call from his wife about an hour ago, some sort of problem with her car, and he left because the gelding seemed to be getting better at that point.I didn't know who else to call, so would it be possible for you to come, or tell us who to call?"

_ _

_"Okay, let me get this straight, is the gelding still on banamine?What about bute to get that temp down."_

_ _

_"No, we haven't given him any bute, because he has a history of adhesions in his intestines, and we didn't want to risk it."_

_ _

_"I understand.Keep him on the banamine, continue walking him, and try to get him to drink some water.I'll be there in a few minutes, just keep him as comfortable as you can, and keep walking him."_

_ _

_"Thank-you Dr. Black, I was afraid we wouldn't be able to reach you, and we would have to put him down.I hate doing that."_

_ _

_"I know, but he may not survive the night yet, don't get too optimistic.But, we can always hope!"_

With that, Lizzie hung up the phone and scrawled down a quick note to Rose and Drake, explaining what had happened, and that Lizzie had taken Violet with her.Lizzie then took the note and stuck it to the garage door where they would be sure to see it, and ran up the stairs to get Violet. 

"Violet?Violet honey?Wake up sweetie, I need you to come with me."

"Wha, What's going on?Where are Momma and Dad?Is it morning already?"Violet asked as she sat up in bed and attempted to clear her little five-year old mind from the land of nod. 

"I need for you to come with me to the Vet school, we have a horse there who needs my help.The other vet isn't there, and the horse could die.Here get up and let me put your shoes on.Where's your coat?"

"The horse is going to die?Why do they need you to help them?Are we going to a farm?I've never been to a farm before."Violet asked, fear showing in her small young face.

"Come here darling, put on your coat, and I'll tell you more in the car.Take your pillow and blanket, and maybe you can sleep some while we're there."

With that, Lizzie scooped Violet up into her arms and walked with her down the stairs and strapped her into the front seat of her little blue Toyota.

_ _

_'I wish I had the truck.This little car doesn't do so well on that old track back to the barn.No time to worry about it now though.'_

Lizzie then tucked Violet's blanket around her and handed Violet her bed pillow.Violet was worriedly clutching a stuffed giraffe, and kept watching Lizzie's every move through violet eyes wide with fear. 

Once Lizzie had put the work she had brought into the back seat of the car, and climbed into the driver's seat she began to try to tell Violet what was going on, and tried to lessen her fear. 

"It's going to be alright little one.I am a veterinarian, and sometimes animals get sick at night and they need me to take care of them.Nothing bad is going to happen.You are just going to get to see where I work, and maybe you can pet some of the little animals.We'll try to call your Mum and Dad when we get there, so they won't be worried.I left them a note, but we'll try to call anyway.We have a ways to go, so why don't you try to go back to sleep until we get there, okay?"

"Mhmm," was Violet's only reply, along with a huge yawn.

"Looks like sleep won't too tall of an order for you little one."Lizzie said as she looked over at Violet as she turned on her side and snuggled up to her giraffe.Lizzie then switched the radio on to a country station, turning the volume down low to help Violet sleep.

'Such a sweet little girl.She looks so peaceful as she sleeps.'

_'I wonder what is going on with this horse.Hmm, it could be a really bad blockage, but that should have been taken care of by the oil.Still, sometimes . . . It could also be a torsion, or a twist.That is a pretty scary proposition, it means surgery, and that is always a scary thought for a horse.Horses are such large animals, and yet so delicate in so many ways._

_Cynthia said he had a history of adhesions; the adhesions could be pulling.That could also mean surgery, but not nearly as involved, and as such he wouldn't be out as long, and the recovery time in general would be less.Hmmmm . . . '_

During the entire forty-five minute drive to the St. Canard Veterinary hospital Violet slept, and Lizzie drove, worried, went over her encyclopedic knowledge of veterinary medicine, and all the different things that might be waiting for her at the barn in the form of a gelding with symptoms of severe internal distress.

Once Lizzie had pulled into the drive of the large animal farm, she parked, and began getting Violet out of the car, trying not to wake her in the process.

"Oh, are we here?"Violet asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes little one.Come with me and I'll take you to my office, you can sleep there."

"Okay, Ms. Lizzie"

With that, Lizzie picked Violet up and quickly began walking with her into the main building.Just as Lizzie got to the door of her office, she saw someone new out of the corner of her eye.He was a tall black horse with a white face and white hands and ankles. 

'Hm, I wonder who that is?We don't usually have people walking around in here alone after closing.Maybe he's the new janitor or something.'

After fumbling with her keys for what felt like an eternity, Lizzie managed to get her door unlocked without dropping Violet.Lizzie walked through her dark office to her desk where she knew she would find a small reading lamp.Cutting on the lamp, Lizzie proceeded over to the small couch located in the corner across from her desk.That couch had been a lifesaver on more than one occasion for Lizzie.It was an old red model, with large arms and faded upholstery.It was large, long, and ugly, taking up a good deal of room in her small office, but it was comfortable, and provided a good place for a quick nap during a long night, or for calming nervous students who came to visit her in her office.Tonight, Lizzie laid Violet down on it, and wrapped the sleeping duckling's blanket more securely around her. 

'I wonder if I should leave the light on?I will, she's in a new place and it might scare her to be alone in the dark.Well, I guess she's set, I'd better go find Cynthia and see to that horse.'

With that, Lizzie left her office, closing the door behind herself, and walked down the long, sterile corridors to the barn and a job that might take hours of a few minutes, might end in tragedy, or a pulling back of an animal's life from the brink of death.

_ _

'I remember my first professor told me, you will never be bored, Lizzie.He was right that time.I have yet to get bored at this job.'

For the next several hours Lizzie sat up with a large variety of nurses, unlucky interns, orderlies, and a very nervous owner, and his friend, Mr. Morgan, who turned out to be the new equine Lizzie had seen in the hall.Lizzie was only peripherally aware of any of these various people though, as all of Lizzie's attention was fixed on the agonized animal in front of her.The problem was that she couldn't figure out what was wrong.The horse had been palpated, ultra-sounded, examined, and oiled a third time, all with no effect, and without finding a twist of any type anywhere within the intestines of the horse. 

_ _

_'What is going on here?!?!I can't cure something I can't find!I don't know what else to do!We have done everything!There is not a twist, we would have found it with the ultrasound or with the palp, and the oil would have taken care of any sort of blockage . . . hmmm.What is going on here!?I can't operate on this animal, not without having some sort of an idea as to what is going on.'_

At that point, Lizzie was busily studying her green tennis shoes while mentally going over all the possible causes of acute internal distress in horses, when someone yelled at her suddenly.Lizzie looked up, startled, only to see the horse slow in his endless pacing, shake his head like a dog coming out of water, and begin to pull hay from the rack in the stall he had been standing in.

"What in the world?!? There's no way, did you guys give him anything?"Lizzie asked as she turned to one of the nurses nearest the horse.

"No Doctor, we were just standing here when he just, like, well, woke up!He quit pacing, shook his head, and now he seems to be right as rain" the nurse responded, wonder and disbelief coloring her features, just as those same feelings were plastered all over everyone else present's countenances.

Lizzie got up off her hay bale, put her stethoscope to her ears, and proceeded to listen for gut movement along the horse's flank.The familiar gurgle and growling noises of a healthy horse met her disbelieving ears.She then proceeded to check his gum refill, respiration, and pulse, only to have all come back normal.The horse was fairly dehydrated, but not dangerously so. 

"If I wasn't here to see it, I wouldn't believe it, but this horse is alright.He seems to be completely normal.Well, he is dehydrated, so we need to string him up an IV of saline for the next bit, but besides that, he's fine.I guess it must have been those adhesions pulling from his past colic surgery."

Turning to the horse's owner, Lizzie said "I think we should keep him for the rest of tonight, and until tomorrow afternoon for observation.If he's still all right at that point, I don't see why you couldn't go on ahead and take him home.Oh, and I guess I should finally introduce myself, I'm Dr. Lizzie Black, head large animal veterinarian here at the clinic," with that, Lizzie smiled at Mr. Edwards, a small gray goose, and took a closer look at his dark companion.

_'He looks really quite nice.It's his eyes, large and laughing, I think.I wonder if he's married.I'm sure he is, he's too good to not have been taken yet'_ Lizzie thought ruefully.

Lizzie then thrust her arm out towards the new horse; suddenly realizing he wasn't all that tall, although Lizzie being only 14.2 hands she still had to look up at his face.

_ _

_'Hm, I think he's probably about 15.3, not really all that tall really.I wonder how he knows Mr. Edwards.'_

"Hello, I don't believe we've met before.I know Mr. Edwards here from past cases with his animals, but I don't know you.How are you this, well, morning, I guess?"she asked him with a smile.

'Wow.She's lovely, intelligent, and she's nice!I wonder if she grew up in England, that's where her accent seems to speak of.I don't see a wedding ring, I wonder if she's available.'

"Hello, I'm Charlie Morgan, I know Mr. Edwards here because I live on a small farm next to his property.I just came along tonight because this horse is difficult to load, and he looked like he needed some moral support."

Just then, one of the interns called over to Lizzie, so she quickly said her good-byes and took her leave of Charlie and Mr. Edwards.Lizzie left somewhat reluctantly on the part of Charlie.

"You know Charlie, she's a very sweet mare, and completely unattached.You might want to finally venture out of your strictly enforced bachelor-hood and ask this one out.Just once wouldn't kill you, you know.One date doesn't mean you are married for life.She's an awfully sweet girl, and I think she likes you too."Steven Edwards said to Charlie as he watched Lizzie jog off across the barnyard, black and gray tail swinging behind her.

"Mmm-hmmm.I know what you are saying Steve, but I'm not sure.I'm just not good at that type of thing."

"You never will be if you never try, Charlie."Steven Edwards said with a pointed look at Charlie.

Back in Lizzie's office, Violet had woken up some time ago, and had begun exploring Lizzie's office.At the moment, she was sitting in the large leather desk chair behind Lizzie's work piled desk, playing with the paperclips she had found in a drawer.Finally, Violet had had enough of playing with the paperclips and trying to find a book with some good pictures (much to Violet's dismay, all of Lizzie's books had pictures of things like deformed hooves and the internal organs of pigs), and had decided to see if she could find Lizzie.Violet had just opened the door, and was peering out into the hall when she saw Launchpad's friend, Charlie.Violet immediately perked up and ran over to him.Colliding with a thump right at his knees.

"Well hello Violet!What are you doing here?Where are you parents?"

Charlie said as he leaned down and picked Violet up off the floor.

"Momma and Dad are at some kind of boring grown up thing, and I was staying with Ms. Lizzie when we had to leave and come here.I don't really know why, but Lizzie said we had to hurry and seemed worried.Do you know what is going on?And where is Ms. Lizzie?"

"So, Lizzie knows your parents, huh?Has she ever stayed with you before?You can tell me on the way, I think I know where we can find her."

As Charlie carried Violet down the hall in her nightgown and coat, Violet told him about how Lizzie was a friend of Gosalyn's and that she was a good monopoly player.

"She beat me even faster than Dad!It was amazing.She reads really well too.She did all the voices for the characters in your book.When are you going to write another book?I really like Cecil," Violet talked to Charlie as they walked out into the farmyard in search of Lizzie. 

Finally, Charlie found Cynthia, the head nurse who had been there with he and Mr. Edwards the through the entire ordeal with the gelding.

"Uh, excuse me, Miss?Do you happen to know where Dr. Black is?I need to take this duckling to her."

"Oh, Dr. Lizzie's still over with that horse, they were just beginning to insert the IV when I left a few minutes ago." 

"Okay, thank you.Oh, and do you happen to know where Mr. Edwards went also?"

"I think he went home.He looked pretty bushed if you ask me.You might consider getting some sleep yourself young man," the tall brown canine said to Charlie, looking over the rims of her glasses at him sternly. 

"I would love to take your advice, but I've got to get a few things under control here first, then I promise I'll run along home.Thanks for your help," Charlie replied with a smile as he walked off towards the barn where he knew the horse was to be boarded for the next 36 hours.

When Charlie and Violet got into the barn, Lizzie was busily inserting the IV needle subcutaneously and taping it down securely as one of the nurses held up the saline bottle. 

"There, that should hold it.Keep someone in here with him as long as he still has that needle, and try to keep him as still as possible.I think that one bottle ought to get him back to normal, just put some electrolytes in one of his water buckets, and make sure the water isn't too cold.You know how to reach me or one of the other vets if you need any help."

With that, Lizzie turned around, thrusting her hands into the pockets of her lab coat, noticing with a grimace that she had just stabbed herself with an improperly capped needle.

_ _

_'Dang, I hate it when that happens!Oh, that one is in there pretty good too.This is going to be unpleasant,'_ Lizzie thought to herself with a grimace as she pulled the large bore needle out of her hand.

Just then, Charlie and Violet walked over.

"Oh No!You're bleeding!You need a band-aid!Daddy needs band-aids a lot.I get to put them on for him," Violet said, eyeing Lizzie's hand, which was freely dripping onto her shoe.

"Yes, and I am going to have to clean these shoes now too.I should have learned after all these years that I can't put all that junk in my pockets."

"Here Violet, you hop down, and I'll take care of Dr. Black's hand.Maybe you can go and pet Stormy, that is, if it's alright with Dr. Black here," with that, Charlie put Violet down and looked at Lizzie for approval.

Lizzie simply nodded and took the handkerchief Charlie had just handed her to staunch the blood from her hand.

"There, I think that will hold it for now.I need to go and call the Mallards; they have got to be home by now.I'm sure they're thinking I've kidnapped their youngest daughter," Lizzie said with a laugh as she tied Charlie's white handkerchief around her hand.

"Yeah, Drake can get pretty funny about Violet.Rose is the stable one.They are both extremely nice though."

"Oh, do you know Mr. and Mrs. Mallard?"Lizzie asked as she motioned for Charlie to come with her to find a phone.

"Yeah, I met Mr. Mallard at the theater he manages downtown.My niece was having a school play down there, and I got to meet him.Actually, I have known the Mallards for a couple of years now.LP is a really great guy.I knew him from high school.I lived in Maine, but I came up to Duckburg for a summer to visit some relatives, and LP and I met then.We have somehow managed to keep in touch in through the years, and now I see him fairly often, since we both live here in town.

Hey, isn't that Drake and Rose's car?"

At that point Lizzie and Charlie stopped and watched the burgundy Honda pull into the parking lot, park, and have Charlie's suspicion confirmed when Rose and Drake climbed out of the car.

Rose saw Lizzie standing in the stable yard, and quickly walked over to them, with Drake in tow. 

"We got your note, we came over straight away.How is the horse?Is it going to be all right?I'm so sorry you had to bring Violet down here, she must have been a bother to have to look after down here with that emergency," Rose said as soon as she got near enough to be heard.Concern quite evident in her voice.

"Oh no, Violet was wonderful.I just put her on the couch in my office and she only woke up a few minuets ago.Mr. Morgan here brought her to me from there.I am very sorry this happened.I hated having to come down her and just leave you guys a note like that.This really was my night off, but the on-call vet couldn't be reached, and the horse was looking pretty bad.To answer your other question though, the gelding is doing fine, and will probably go home tomorrow afternoon.I think the only things Violet brought that she's not wearing where a blanket, pillow, and a stuffed animal.They are all in my office I'm sure.If you want to come with me, I can get that for you."

"Okay, that sounds great, we need to give you a check too.What happened to your hand?"Drake asked with a worried look.

"Oh, you don't owe me anything, Violet was a pleasure to be with.I stuck my hand into an uncapped needle in my pocket.I've done that probably a hundred times now, you would think I could have learned by now."Lizzie said to Drake with a sheepish grin as she turned to show them where Violet was and to collect her things.

An hour later, the Mallard's had gone home, complete with Violet, and Lizzie was cleaning up her shoes and lab coat in the laundry room of the small animal clinic with Charlie.

"Are you sure you can drive like that?I could take you home, I mean, from what you've told me, we're practically neighbors," Charlie asked Lizzie, trying hard to conceal his growing desire to see Lizzie longer with an apparent ruse of worrying over her health.

"Oh no, that would be far too much trouble. I don't live far anyhow.Besides, I need to run to the grocery store or I'm going to starve to death.My cabinets at home are completely empty.Thank you for the offer though, very kind of you," Lizzie said, trying not to look at Charlie, afraid that if she did he would see the spreading blush coming across her cheeks.

Out in the parking lot, Charlie finally built up enough nerve to ask Lizzie out.

_'If I don't do it now, I never will.Edward is right; I have to at least try.She is such wonderful mare.I just don't want to ever let her out of my sight, and I hardly know her.If I don't take this chance, I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life.'_

'I wonder if he is going to ask me out.He is so wonderful.So sweet and kind, and he seemed to get along wonderfully with Violet, so I bet he likes children.I think he is interested, but I'm not sure.If he doesn't ask me in a minute or two, I'm going to go home and forget about him.Why would he be interested in me anyway?I'm not a cute little filly, and I'm looking for a husband.Not typical stallion material.Oh my, maybe he IS going to ask me, what do I say?!'

"Uh, um, Lizzie, uh, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

_'That sounded so stupid!Why did I do this?She's never going to say yes.'_

_ _

"I would love to Charlie.Would you like to pick me up at about eight?Is that a good time for you?"

_'Yes!Maybe he's not interested in what I am, but it's worth a shot!'_

"Alright, eight is great with me.I'll see you then!"

Just then, Charlie did something he could never later explain to his satisfaction, the gesture being completely out of character. He took Lizzie's un-bandaged right hand in both of his, and gently kissed the back of her fingers.

With that gesture, Lizzie knew she was in love, and Charlie knew he was going to make Dr. Lizzie Black his wife.

Disclaimer:Disney owns Drake Mallard, Launchpad McQuack, Gosalyn Mallard, and Honker Muddlefoot.These characters were used without permission, and were not used for profit. 

Angela McDermot, creator of the St. Canard Asylum, owns and created Annie and Salli McQuack, Sunni and Sallie Muddlefoot, and Rose Mallard.These characters were used with her permission.All of these characters made their original debut in Angela's story line "A Rose is a Rose", also located at the St. Canard Asylum.


End file.
